I Can Explain
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A/U Callie and Cristina must deal with some consequences specifically a non-too-happy peds surgeon. Sequel to Woups
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Can Explain

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Arizona/Callie; Callie/Cristina

**Rating: ** **R  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Callie and Cristina must deal with some consequences. Sequel to Woups.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this small chapter and I'll work on the next quickly!**

The two women decided that taking things on head first would be the best way to deal with what was going to happen. So they both got ready and headed off to the hospital together hoping that it was all just a bad dream that they both had.

Simultaneously they took a deep breath before they entered into the main lobby of the hospital each trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone that might see them. Their efforts were obviously futile because as soon as they entered a nurse walked up to them briskly stopping in front of the two women before speaking. "The chief would like to see you two." With that said she turned and headed in the opposite direction from which she came.

The two women turned to each other obvious dread and apprehension taking over their features at what would surely come of this. They made their way slowly towards the chief office each dreading what would surely happen to them because of the previous day's indiscretions.

As they walked slowly heads slightly bowed they got many looks from the people around them some smiled others pointed while whispering to the person next to them, but many of them actually stopped to give them hugs which they returned stiffly and rather awkwardly looking at each other with scrunched brows until they would remember how many of these they had passed out the previous day. So they sucked it up and passed out the hugs albeit a bit begrudgingly and no where near as warmly as the day previously, but whether or not people noticed they could not say for no one mentioned it.

Finally with a huge sigh they reached the now foreboding door of the chief's office looking at it as thought at any moment they expected it to eat them alive. They stood there for several seconds neither wanting to be the one to have to enter first finally with another huge sigh Cristina rolled her eyes lifting her hand and rapped on it two solid times. Callie just shot the shorter woman a small grateful smile before turning back to look out the door.

Within seconds the door swung open reveal a beautiful blonde that Callie was sure she had never seen before. Callie looked at the woman taking a step back at the upset look she shot the two before turning her back on them and walking swiftly down the hall. The two dark haired woman looked at each other questioning before shrugging it off and entering the now opened door with some gentle prompting from the chief.

Both women quickly took a seat opposite the man behind his desk who sat with a small almost serene smile on his mouth. Demeanor relaxed not at all wound up like it would normally be. They each shot him hesitant smiles in return of the relaxed smile he was giving the two of them. Each subtly glancing at the other from the corner of their eye, they were wondering exactly what the other thought of the situation.

Finally Webber adopted a sterner look on his face looking at the two women smile gone and each tensed up at the moment he looked at them preparing for the worst. "Now Dr. Robbins informed me of the going ons of her floor yesterday involving the two of you," he gave them each a pointed look before continuing. "Now along with her a few others also told me of your behavior after Dr. Bailey initially informed of these actions yesterday." He continued in an even voice. "Although I see no real problem with these actions other than my finding them immensely hilarious for reasons unknown to myself" they each had confused looks on their faces by this point watching as the man's lips twitched slightly at the sides. "This is a hospital but more importantly Dr. Robbins comes highly regarded in her field and I would like to keep her here. So I believe each of you owe her an apology." He stated evenly.

Both seemed to pause at his words not really able to grasp the man's motives. He was simply letting them off with apologizing by now they were looking to each other seemingly for answers clearly confused. "Oh, and I also would like to know for myself exactly what happened yesterday and why of course." He stated almost as an after thought throwing the women for yet another loop.

Callie's mouth opened and closed a few times before nodding firmly prepared to explain the situation fully. "Well sir, Cristina and I," she looked at the small woman before continuing. "We weren't exactly ourselves yesterday."

He looked at each of the women for a few seconds. "Why?" it was a simple enough question, but still how much should they really tell? And besides that, was it better to tell him or him finding out some other way? The hospital had a horrible reputation for gossip.

"Well sir there was a slight mishap." It was Cristina who began to answer and Callie looked over slightly relieved that she would not have to be the one to tell him. He nodded letting her know he was both listening and she should continue so she did. "Yesterday a patient came in DOA, but a bag was brought with him. It contained cookies that were prepackaged and I had been in the pit the whole day so I grabbed them not really thinking much of it. I then ran into Callie and each of us ate them; later we figured that the cookies must have contained hash or cannabis." Her voice was even and devoid of emotions as if she were just speaking the weather to anyone.

He looked at the two lips lightly twitching before he could no longer contain it and laughed lightly. "I hope that has taught you about taking food from patients regardless if they are alive are not." At this Cristina nodded. "Now I will see you another time."

He nodded to the two women who again looked at each other and slowly stood to leave. Before fully making it to the door Callie's curiosity could no longer be contained and she shot Cristina an apologetic look before turning to the man. "Sir," Dr. Webber looked up at his name being called at and to the woman. "Not that I don't appreciate it because I do, but why are you being so calm about this?"

He took a moment looking at her passively before a slow smile reached his lips tilting the corners up ever so slightly and he answered simply. "I was young once too doctors and I understand that this was a mistake; we all do things that are not perfect."

They both simply nodded not sure what to think of at the moment and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Can Explain 2

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Arizona/Callie; Callie/Cristina

**Rating: ** **PG-13  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Callie and Cristina must deal with some consequences. Sequel to Woups.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy; all mistakes are mine. No beta here.

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter ****[**link on pro**] account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

The amount of relief that the two women felt was short lived as the door of the chiefs office swung close and they were met with the unamused stare of Bailey who stood before them hands on her hips lips set in a hard line. Both gulped at the look that the shorter woman was sending them and looked to each other out of the corners of their eyes for some help.

Nothing was said between the three surgeons as they all stood staring at one another. Callie uncomfortable with the quiet and stare down she was receiving began to nervously fidget; her hands pulled at her top as she shifter her weight from foot to foot, Bailey never letting up on her stare. She cleared her throat slightly looking to her left and right trying to think of a way to escape the uncomfortable situation and soon.

Before the Latina got the chance to speak the Cristina's voice cut through the silence that surrounded them. "Right, well as fun as standing around staring at each other is I actually have to cut into some hearts today." With that she turned not giving Callie or the other woman any other sign of acknowledgement. Bailey took her eyes off the taller Latina briefly to give the woman walking away a glare that she hoped she could feel from the distance she had already put between them.

Seeing Bailey distracted with Cristina's departure and the relative easiness of said departure, Callie cleared her throat as she stood taller turning her body slightly ready to leave. "Well I better…"

"You're not going anywhere Torres." Callie's words were cut off by the stern voice of Bailey. Callie's words died on her lips and stopped mid-step at the sound of Bailey's hash utterance.

Her eyes were slightly wide, she turned to the shorter woman, "But Cristina" she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb indicating the way Cristina had left.

"I don't care about Cristina; trust me she will be too busy with so much scut that she wont be able to see the inside of an OR for a week if I have anything to say about it. And I do. But it is _you_ I am talking to now and not Cristina; she is just a resident, but you are an attending and unlike the copious amounts of scut that I am forcing Cristina into I can't do the same to you." Bailey steps a bit closer to the woman only a few inches separate the two as the shorter woman looks up into shocked brown eyes and continues. "But I will be damned if you are just going to walk away from this without any form of punishment; I don't know why the chief has decided to be so lenient and I don't care. You would be a fool to think that I will let you make a mockery out of this hospital especially with you messing with the new head of peds that is working on a patient that _I_ have been with since he was two! Got that Torres!"

Callie stood there gaping at the smaller attending in front of her; everyone had heard about the infamous Bailey rants that many a intern were subjected to, but having never experienced one herself Callie never thought too much on them not really caring. Now was different, actually being privy to a Bailey rant over hearing about them she now understood why the woman was both feared and well respected in the hospital. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think of the right words to say, but drawing a complete blank. She had never felt so scolded by any other person besides her father; and of course that nun the one time, but that was a different experience entirely.

Becoming impatient with the woman's lack of response Bailey spoke, "Well…" she tapped her foot arms crossing in front of her chest.

Not able to answer with words Callie nodded her understanding still unsure where all this would really lead; what punishment could the smaller woman truly inflict on another attending really? It's not as if she were a resident. The thought made Callie feel slightly better as she lost the shocked expression replacing it with a look of indifference, waiting.

The look of indifference that she was receiving from the taller woman only seemed to serve as a way to further sour her mood. Her lips set into a firm line as her brows drew down closer to two cold orbs staring daggers into the other woman. "Do not think that you are all high and mighty just because you are an attending: I can still get to you; now I am going to walk away because if I stay I can not be responsible for my actions" at the sound of those words Callie's lips twitched feeling relief rush through her body, "_But," _And it was gone. "You _will_ go see Dr. Robbins and you _will_ apologize and you _will_ do whatever she asks of you." Without waiting for a reply of acceptance the woman turned on her heel and walked away leaving a slightly fearful Callie in her wake.

Callie stood dumbfound and unmoving staring after the other woman in shock a few people walking passed gave her looks that she could not be bothered to decipher. Finally, her shoulders slumped in defeat and she turned the opposite way Bailey went and made her way to the attendings lounge to at least change and hope that this Dr. Robbins would be understanding or at least cut her some slack. She could only hope and decided a coffee would help clear her mind and just may be a great way to apologize to.

A small glimmer of hope flooded her when a thought crossed her mind: '_she's peds she can't be all that bad; I mean she works with kids all day.'_ Nodding her approval at her own logic she continued on her way to change and stop by the coffee cart. '_Bribery never fails.'_

**[[Bleep]]**

Callie put on her best smile as she walked onto the peds floor after changing into her dark blue scrubs and gathering up two coffees. She could feel her nervousness taking over how she walked; this was the part of the day that was still too fuzzy to really make out, other than stickers of course, she remembers the stickers as they are still all over the clothes she wore yesterday and can still be spotted around the halls of the hospital. She looked around finally realizing she was not sure what Dr. Robbins looked like she frowned.

Walking up to the nurses' station she held a gentle smile to the woman behind the desk flipping threw some charts. She waited patiently for a few seconds letting the nurse finish up what she was doing so she could notice her.

"Dr. Torres," the brunette stated slightly started, but smiling politely all the same. "did you get called in for a consult? I don't see anything here that would need your services today."

In the back of her mind Callie was relieved that the woman seemed oblivious of what had happened yesterday and her smile became more defined at the fact. "No, I am actually looking for someone." At the brunette's nod Callie continues, "Actually not just anyone I'm looking for Dr. Robbins would you happen to know where she is?"

The other woman thought for a second before going to reply. "I'm Dr. Robbins." The voice was cool and indifferent cutting the nurse off from her reply. Callie turned around at the voice and was momentarily stunned into silence at the beautiful woman who stood before her.

Realizing that she had been staring for longer than what would be appropriate Callie tried to force herself to speak. "Um…hi." She gave a small smile that she quickly learned was not going to be reciprocated and continued on with her stumbling words. "I uh…brought you this" she held out the coffee to the other woman who just looked at it without taking it making Callie feel slightly more awkward. "i…its…its just some coffee, coffee makes everything better." She laughed nervously; relieved when the blonde finally took pity on her and took the cup from her outstretched hand.

Arizona just looked at the woman before her noticing her name that was embroidered on her lab coat that she was without the day prior. "Thank you Dr. Torres" she gave a curt nod to the other woman but did nothing else as the two stood.

The nurse for her part was a mix of nerves and intrigue behind the station she had never seen the usually perky surgeon anything but happy and smiling, so felt nervous. But she did not want to leave hoping to obtain some juicy gossip. A look from the blonde surgeon, however, shot that hope away and she quickly sped away from the tense area.

_So much for bribery never failing_.' Callie thought with a huff. Feeling uncomfortable Callie decided to just suck it up and jump head first into this. "Look I came up here because you deserve an apology I wasn't myself yesterday and I hope that we can get past this all; the coffee has cream and sugar by the way." With that Callie nodded preparing to flee the scene.

The sound of Arizona's scoffing caused the dark haired woman to pause in her movements. "You call that an apology? Really? That was your apology?" before Callie could answer the blonde continued. "You wrecked my playroom and stole all of the stickers and went on a rampage on my floor. I am new here and I will not be walked all over." The blonde stomped her foot in frustration.

Callie for her part was shocked at the outburst. "Uh…"

"You need to clean this mess," the blonde gestured to her floor that seemed perfectly fine to the Latina who decided better against saying anything. "Especially the play room and I expect that I will be getting replacement stickers." The blonde looked at the woman pointedly telling her that _she_ would be the one buying them.

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, I will get you some stickers by tomorrow."

The blonde nodded her approval of this waiting for a few seconds when the other woman said nothing further she could feel her irritation growing slightly. "And…you will clean up the messed that you created on my floor."

Callie nods. "Yea I can get some interns to come up here and…"

"No!" Callie's sentenced died on her lips as Arizona continued, "You did this; you can clean it up."

"But…"

"No. I don't want to hear it." Arizona holds her hand up to stop the woman from continuing with her argument only lowering her hand when she sees said woman nodding her head. "I expect every sticker to be gone Dr. Torres."

With that the blonde turned to walk away as Callie grumbled to herself. _So much for peds surgeons being nice._ "Oh and thank you for my coffee it is super delicious." Callie looked up to see the blonde giving her a dimpled grin behind her cup before she turned back around walking off. Callie could not keep the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips off her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I Can Explain 2  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Arizona/Callie; Callie/Cristina  
><strong>Rating: <strong>**PG-13  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Callie and Cristina must deal with some consequences specifically a non-to-happy peds surgeon. Sequel to Woups.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoy; all mistakes are mine. No beta here.  
><strong>AN2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter **(link on pro) **account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

P.S. Reviews are nice and well received!

Callie flopped back into a chair tired; she never realized how much damage two people could do together with simple stickers. She sighed tiredly as she leaned her head back on the back of the chair she sat in trying to relax as much as the uncomfortable chair would allow her to. She stretched her legs out in front of her.

She had only been assigned to cleaning the peds floor, but there were just so many stickers to try and get off the various walls, not to mention the playroom which she originally cleaned within half an hour, but apparently it was not up to par with what the blonde had wanted. '_Total type A,_' Callie rolled her eyes at the thought a slight smirk tilting her lips.

Arizona walked through the halls on her floor making sure that the beautiful Latina had cleaned up the mess that she had help create the day prior. She went through her mental checklist of things that needed to be done nodding her head in approval as she saw them done. The door to the playroom was closed causing the blonde to scrunch her face in confusion; she was a firm believer in leaving this door open so the children had access to it.

She shrugs remembering that the Latina may just like to clean in private, although she did not come off as very private the way she acted the day before. Arizona could not help a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of the two women acting rather strange the day before. It had taken her until today to finally find out the name of the Latina who had accompanied the little spitfire Dr. Yang because she had not given her name both times they ran into each other.

Her mind wandered, smile evolving into a dreamy smile at the memory of the mysterious, now named, Latina who wrecked her floor and looked hot as all hell doing it. Those two hugs were like brief glimpses into heaven for the blonde; the woman, Dr. Torres, was soft and womanly and her smell had filled the blonde's senses. Although, Arizona knew she should be angry with the two doctors for ruining her floor, she could not help feeling a bit happy that she was able to meet the beautiful doctor. However she did have to focus on that anger in order to prove that she was not a push over even though she simply wanted to feel that hug and let the world once again slip away from her mind, even just for the briefest moment it would still be worth it.

Arizona shook her head slightly dispelling the thoughts of the beautiful Latina and her hugs from her mind. She set her shoulders and slowly opened the door to the playroom revealing a room cleaned to her standards; she smiled a small smile at this letting the door open fully to look at all that had been done. Upon her entry in the room she spotted Callie lounging on one of the many hard plastic children's chairs that were in the room. She could not help the snort that escaped her lips at the sight of the woman, who was taller than her, on such a small chair stretched out.

At the sound of the snort, Callie startled. Quickly she sat up causing the chair below her to get pushed to the side and her to fall flat on her butt with an oomph. Her cheeks reddened instantly at her embarrassment. The chair made a clanging noise as it fell onto its side causing the Latina to close her eyes against the sound. Slowly opening on eye, Callie looked up towards the door to see the blonde with an amused look on her face. Both brown eyes met blue for an instant.

Arizona could no longer hold onto the laughter that had bubbled up within her chest at the sight of the woman falling out of the small kiddy chair. She began to giggle before full out laughing at the thought of it all. Her dimples popped and her eyes shut as she laughed heartily.

Callie watched the other woman battle with her laughter for only a few moments before she was laughing causing her pinkened cheeks to become redder with embarrassment. Slowly a small smile curved her lips as the blonde continued to laugh and she could not help but notice the dimples that appeared on alabaster cheeks. Soon her small morphed into laughter: the blonde's laugh was truly infectious.

As they laughed together slowly Callie's embarrassment receded and she made an attempt at standing up only to be caught by the tipped over chair's leg making her stumble. Arizona's laughter had slowly calmed and was watching as Callie stumbled; reacting without thinking, Arizona quickly moved forward in order to catch the woman and stop her from falling.

The two giggled a little at what had just happened, but slowly their giggles subsided and Arizona's arms were still holding up the Latina who had yet to stand up and get out of her arms. Each of the surgeons just stood their frozen in the moment, a moment that felt so unbelievably _good _to both of them. Their hearts sped at being so close to one another.

Slowly Callie began to pull back and stand straight not paying attention to her feet, but focusing on the woman's arms that were on her. She became saddened when the warm body moved away from her allowing her to stand fully without being bothered by Arizona's body being in the way. Because she was not paying attention to the floor or her feet, Callie's leg, again, got caught at a bad angle on the kiddy chair's leg causing her to stumble forward. Panic filled her eyes at her impending fall and she reached forward as the blonde moved forward once again ready to save her from her fall. Callie caught the front of the blonde's scrub top and bicep as Arizona caught the falling woman's waist.

They froze smiles dropping as they realized the embrace that they were in. Callie looked up to be met with blue orbs that were already looking down to her. They stared. Neither of the surgeons knew what they should do, but being able to feel the other so close and intimately made them forget all else around them.

Callie could not help but get lost in the feel of the gorgeous blonde's arms on her body holding her up with an amount of strength that was simply mind boggling for her. She did not want to question it however and instead looked at her beautiful savior. She traced Arizona's soft features: eyes a stunning shade of blue, nose small cute as ever, and lips she would do anything for just to get the chance to kiss.

Arizona was caught in the same predicament as her eyes traced the face of the beautiful Latina. Noticing those dark captivating eyes tracing her features, a swell of want took over her body. She looked down at luscious lips and could not help but want to kiss their fullness. Slowly her tongue peaked out to wet her lips, as her eyes once again moved up to look into brown eyes that seemed two shades darker.

Their eyes met in a heated stare both unwilling to break their trance. Thousands of words were spoken through their eyes to one another and both seemed to find what they were looking for. Slowly the two began to gravitate towards each other; anticipation filling their bodies making them thrum with excitement at the prospect of what was to come. Their gazes never wavered from one another's as inch by inch the gap that separated the two surgeons' lips slowly began to wane.

Their breath mingled together in the small distance between lips. It tickled lips and bathed them in warm. Their minds began to grow hazy at the idea of the others life essence being so close to them. Half lidded eyes stared and slowly began to flutter close as the distance between them began to close.

A breath away the anticipation would soon be over; the blaring of a beeper caught both surgeons off guard and they jolted. Arizona let go of the Latina she had been holding up as she jumped in shock from the piercing noise that had destroyed their hazy atmosphere. As Arizona let go Callie found herself off balance, having been previously held up by the blonde woman, and lost her footing causing her to fall back landing ungraciously on her butt. A small blush crept upon her cheeks at her fall as she looked up into apologetic blue eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that," Arizona apologized. "Here." She offered the woman a hand to help her stand up.

"Thanks" Callie said awkwardly as she dusted her bottom off, quickly righting the chair that had caused her all the problems to begin with.

Arizona smiled, "Anytime, but I got to run" she indicated her pager, "I'll see you later." She shot over her shoulder as she quickly rushed out of the room leaving Callie who had no idea what she was supposed to be doing.

Looking around and seeing that the room seemed fine, Callie decided heading up to ortho would be fine. '_If the hot blonde wants me she can come and get me._' A smirk played at her lips as she thought this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** I Can Explain 4/5  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Arizona/Callie  
><strong>Rating: <strong>**PG-13  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Callie and Cristina must deal with some consequences specifically a non-to-happy peds surgeon. Sequel to Woups.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoy; all mistakes are mine. No beta here. Okay so who missed this? I totally did! So I hope you enjoy and I apologize in advanced for the long wait.  
><strong>AN2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter ****account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

A small smile graced Callie's lips as she filled out a chart at the nurses' station on the Ortho floor. There was nothing like having a successful surgery, no matter how small said surgery was. As she signed her name she felt the strange feeling of someone watching her come over her. Subtly she looked up from her chart and scanned the area that her eyes could see around her, but did not spot anyone looking in her direction. Her brows furrowed, but thinking nothing of it she continued on with her chart.

Arizona stood just a few feet behind the charting woman. She had forgotten what she had come here for the moment her eyes landed on the bombshell Latina charting with a beautiful smile on her face that caused her own heart to beat faster in her chest. Arizona could not help but stare at the beautiful woman; she took in the sight of the Latina as she stood in her element positively sure of herself and confident. The look of confidence was so hot she had to force her mind not to wander to dirty places about the woman.

Though the movement was very subtle, Arizona was able to pick up the subtle movement of Callie's eyes as she scanned the floor. Her cheeks flushed realizing that the woman was probably feeling her staring so hard at her. The blonde took in a breath releasing it slowly as she squared her shoulders standing straighter. Confidently walking over towards the charting woman was a feat that she could not believe she was able to accomplish, but she did.

"Dr. Torres." Her voice was cool, even as she spoke to the charting woman causing the Latina to jump at the close proximity of the voice.

Callie turned to be greeted by the sight of a beautiful blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes standing before her with a stern look on her face. Quickly she shut the chart that she had just finished up; she felt slightly reprimanded already by the stern look she was receiving from the slightly shorter woman.

'_Maybe leaving without her permission wasn't a good idea after all?'_ she questioned to herself as she looked at the woman's stern expression she bowed her head slightly feeling like a child about to be punished.

Arizona could not help the smirk that took over her features at the woman-before-her's reaction to her. The smell of the Latina invaded her senses due to the close proximity of the two and she closed her eyes in appreciation briefly before snapping them open trying to regain some semblance of normalcy. She let a slow breath leave her lips. "Now I do believe that you were intended to do as I say today; is that not right Doctor Torres?" It came out even with no fluctuation in tone whatsoever.

Callie tensed slightly _'Just like a child' _she inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. "No…" she thought about the answer to the question and quickly stumbled out "I mean yes…" a furrowed brow and a straight faced Arizona made her nervous. "I mean…Yes that is right." She answered, nodding more than she would like to have admitted.

It was becoming exceptionally difficult for Arizona to suppress the smile that was threatening to break across her face at any moment. This woman was just so cute. She cleared her throat hoping that it would keep the smile off her face for this. "Well, then I'm glad you can remember what your responsibilities are." Arizona was seriously channeling one of her more bitchie professors at the moment and she could not help, but feel bad for the Latina. "Now tell me what gave you the idea that leaving would be a good idea?"

Callie felt like a deer in the headlights she remembered this lecture. It took her back to when she was still a student getting lectured for doing something that she knew was right without permission. She swallowed her pride and looked at the woman not willing to be fearful of this woman; they were equals, maybe not at the moment, but on any regular day they were. She took a breath. '_Time to put on your big girl panties.'_ Callie thought as she looked at the blonde.

"Well Doctor Robbins as a fellow surgeon I would assume that you would understand that I would have to leave in order to save lives." She answered the blonde her face neutral unlike what she felt like on the inside.

For a moment Arizona's eyes widened at the answer she got; this was a first for the blonde to be privy to and it caught her off guard. She liked it. She could admit that; this confident side of the sexy Latina was arousing in totally new ways. Her eyes went back to their normal size as she stared at the woman. Arizona's mind wandered for a bit, thinking about getting to know this more assertive side of the Latina intimately; she licked her lips just thinking about it.

Callie watched as the blonde spaced out for a second her eyes glazing over slightly and darkening before her very eyes. If she did not know any better she would have sworn that Arizona was aroused; then the blonde licked her lips and the thought of her even being aroused added with the lip lick caused Callie's body to hum with approval. She looked away for a second trying not to think about that and get a hold of herself. She cleared her throat slightly.

Arizona was brought out of her small fantasy when Callie cleared her throat; she worked hard to not let the traitorous blush reach her cheeks, but she could feel the heat from her body rise and focus on her very fair cheeks that were not tinted pink. She cursed her fair skin a moment for not giving her a natural way to hide it. She squared her shoulders momentarily trying to get a hold of the situation and her self.

"Well…" it came out in a squeak causing her cheeks to flame up more when the Latina's dark orbs turned to her eyebrows slightly raised at the noise. Arizona coughed a bit hoping that the fakeness in it would be overlooked as she tried to get herself back to normal. Then she spoke in what she hoped would be a calm leveled voice answering back Callie. "Regardless, I would have liked to have been notified that you would be leaving from your responsibilities." It came out calmer than she expected and a little more harsh too. She felt awful for it, but tried to look elsewhere a moment at what was around her.

Callie's jaw clenched at the words. She could not help but think: _'bitch'. _Before she could put a cap on her words they spewed out "Well I didn't think I was going to have to be treated like your bitch today I'm sorry Doctor Robbins."

Hearing the town in the woman's voice caused Arizona to grimace slightly. But no one spoke to her like that. "I wouldn't expect you to understand responsibility after the way you acted, but I at least hoped that you would have known how to stay on task after all you are a surgeon. I guess that is what I get for assuming."

The words were biting and the Latina's apology quickly died on her lips. "I had one off day! You DO NOT get to judge me for only knowing me not even a day because you don't know me. But from what I have already seen of you, I wouldn't hold my breath for that ever happening." With those words spat out Callie turned on her hill and quickly stalked away before the blonde had a chance to speak. She was furious and oddly slightly hurt by the woman's words, but rather than stick around and defend herself more she chose to leave. Callie had made enough of a spectacled out of herself at this hospital.

Arizona took two steps in the direction of the Latina before a hand on her forearm caused her to stop. The blonde looked up angered that someone would interrupt her rebuttal to see a redheaded bombshell standing next to her.

"I wouldn't if I were you" the woman spoke calmly and Arizona's gaze hardened at the woman as she yanked her arm away.

"And who are you to tell me what I should do?" Arizona practically barked out at the well dressed woman in front of her.

"Well I'm that woman's best friend for one," the redhead nodded her head in the direction of the way Callie had stalked off, "and secondly I wouldn't want you to make much more of a spectacle of yourselves. You already have enough of an audience."

Arizona's eyes finally looked around her and noticed the many people standing around pretending to be busy who had obviously been watching the whole scene as it played out. She could not help, but feel slightly ashamed of herself for not keeping her cool; usually she was chipper and calm, but something about the Latina had fired her up and she could not help what her brain was not filtering coming out of her mouth. "Oh…" was all her reply as Arizona's shoulders slightly slumped.

The redhead gave a slight smile that barely upturned the corner of her lips. "I'm Addison Montgomery by the way." She stuck out her hand to give the other woman's a hand shake; after all she had learned manners.

Arizona's eyes widened in recognition as she looked at the woman taking her hand in her own. "The Addison Montgomery?" she looked slightly awed. "I have read so much of your studies it is ridiculous really." Arizona spoke not letting go of the hand that she still held still too star struck to even notice.

Addison could not help the slight laugh that came out of her mouth as she looked at the woman truly smiling now; it was true what Callie always said : flattery would get you anywhere with her. "The same." She answered. "It is nice to meet you…?" she left the sentence open ended so the blonde had the option to fill it in.

Understanding dawned on Arizona as she answered quickly. "Arizona Robbins I'm the new head of peds." She answered smiling brightly revealing her deep dimples.

Addison smiled looking at the woman; '_definitely Callie's type'_ she thought to herself as she assessed the woman quickly. Soon the redhead noticed that the shorter woman had yet to relinquish her hold on her hand yet. "Well it is nice to meet you Doctor Robbins, but I do believe I need my hand back now." She moved the hand that Arizona still held within her own grasp for emphasis.

Mortified not realizing it on her own, Arizona quickly let go of the redheads hand mumbling out an apology. Addison gave a throat giggle before waving the apology off dismissively. "The first time I met one of my idles I little threw up on them; don't worry." She smiled at the shorter woman.

Arizona laughed at this, "Still it's not like me, but at least I didn't do anything so mortifying" she gave a cheeky grin at the woman.

Addison was slightly confused at the moment. Arizona seemed like very upbeat person she could not understand why Callie and her seemed to have been at each others throats especially with the blonde practically screaming gay. She looked at her again; this was everything and more of what Callie would be falling all over herself for. Curiosity getting the better of herself Addison had to ask "What exactly happened between the two of you that caused that?"

Having had ample time to cool down Arizona felt slightly embarrassed and guilty about what had transpired between her and the beautiful Latina. All hope leaving her of there ever being anything more between them. "That was…it was just…what it was, was…" Arizona slumped. "It was all terrible is what that was to be honest." She answered.

A small smile tugged at the redhead's lips with the woman's confession to her it was clear that the blonde had some sort of feelings for her friend and she could not help, but approved. Callie needed some light in her life and she could see that this blonde had a lot of that to give. "Don't beat yourself up I'm sure a nice apology dinner would work just fine." Addison gave the woman a knowing look.

Arizona's eyes widened at the suggestion as she looked at the knowing look Addison shot her. She smiled; dinner with a gorgeous woman did not sound bad at all and she had already gotten approval from the best friend. "I think I could do that." The blonde smiled as the two began to walk side by side headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

**End Note! **

So I intend the next chapter to be the last of them folks. Short and sweet because I do not want my story to go on and on and on. :P well Hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

Also…Would you be so kind as to leave a review…?

Go ahead maybe it sucked soooo bad you just have to say something! Constructive criticism is helpful.

Or on the other spectrum of things maybe this was the best thing you have ever read and you must praise me for it. A good ego stroke is always nice. [;

Salutations.

MsCrazybird

Oh Also! to **funkyshazhaterz **thank you for your review on my THIRD chapter, but sharty most definitely is not a word and Arizona is certainly not yours. I believe if you believe that you may need psychological help UNLESS you are referring to the one you portray in your own literature, THOUGH, I don't see anything of the sort on your profile.

But I am a firm believe that Arizona belongs to Shonda, but hey that's just me thinking that she created this character. *shrug*

oh, and the comment, although highly rude, was nice to receive. (Once you have hate you are doing something right) This is why I wanted to address this.

Regards,

Bird


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I Can Explain 5/5  
>Author: MsCrazybird<br>Pairing: Arizona/Callie  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13<br>**Summary: A/U Callie and Cristina must deal with some consequences specifically a non-to-happy peds surgeon. Sequel to Woups.  
>Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<br>**A/N:** Hope you enjoy; all mistakes are mine. No beta here. Okay so who missed this? I totally did! So I hope you enjoy and just because it took forever and a day I give you the gift of the longest Calzona chapter I've written thus far!  
><strong>AN2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my twitter account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Callie walked into the cafeteria Mark at her side as she continued her tirade about the infuriating blonde woman that she had to spend the entire first half of her day with. Mark nodded dutifully at what his best friend was saying always agreeing for fear of upsetting the ill-tempered Latina, but still not liking what he was hearing of the new blonde surgeon, well besides the fact that she was extremely easy on the eyes.

He looked at his friend from the corner of his eye as the pair finally sat side by side at an empty table; for once she was quiet staring at the food on her plate for a moment and he thought that she was finally done and they could get back to humor and lighter subjects.

But soon her voice, quiet as it was, broke the silence that sat between the pair "And you know what the worst part is?" she remained quiet only for a few moments making eye contact with him, but not expecting any form of verbal response as she continued. "For a moment I thought she was actually sweet and everything you would expect someone who works with kids all day to be. Hell, I think we even had a moment for a second, but oh was I wrong." She let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her face with her hands before stabbing her salad viciously and eating slowly.

Mark watched the woman stab her salad repeatedly as if by doing so she could in some way be inflicting pain on a certain blonde that had gotten under the skin of the Ortho surgeon. He thought over the woman's behavior for a moment as he took a healthy bite of his apple chewing slowly and processing. And like a light bulb went off in his head, it finally clicked why it was bothering his friend so much.

This woman had only gotten to Callie so much because his friend actually liked her! It was not uncommon for the pair to undergo much crap because of their backgrounds; his for his bedding of all woman that took an interest in him and hers for the disaster of two relationships with fellow surgeons and fall out of chief resident; in turn from the abuse the two took to each other developing a hard skin to block out all the crap that was flung at them, but this woman was obviously different and now understanding made him more concerned.

This new woman would be the first person she really took a true interest in since Hahn destroyed her and he refused to acknowledge anything with Sadie other than maybe a rebound, a hot rebound he would admit, but rebound none the less besides as far as he knew it was only one physical encounter and Callie was the one to run for the hills before the girl left the program. He could not help the smirk on his face; Callie so had a type, but she would always deny it.

"I think I seen her the other day. Really easy on the eyes" his brows rose suggestively at his friend trying to rope her in as he continued. "Great set of twins and pretty blue eyes." He added the eyes because he knew that Callie was a sucker for the eyes for some reason and just like he knew he would, he received a reaction.

Callie sighed almost dreamily as she thought back to those deep blue eyes that she could practically go swimming in if just left for a moment to bask in their beauty; her reply came out in an equally dreamy state "Yea," she sighed the word out before continuing, "God her eyes are gorgeous. They are the most beautiful shade of blue I think I have ever seen before and there is no hardness to them; just openness and caring eyes. And her hair is so blonde and bouncy, but not in that annoying fake Barbie way, but that natural elegant real beauty way. You know?"

He had expected to gain a reaction from the woman and he was right, but this was…this was not what he had expected, not really. This was not his level of expertise in no way did he know what to do with this. When the Latina had talked about Hahn she was never so….so well girlie and it slightly unnerved him as he stared at her for a moment. Trying to steer this into something that he could better understand he brought up her body again. He could always rely on the dirty and unsavory to save him. "Yea and her body looks good too. With those muscles on her legs I'd bet she'd be a real animal in the sheets." He gave his best lecherous grin to his friend.

The Latina hit the man on his shoulder "Mark" she warned him smiling all the while.

"I know you know it's true!" he hooted lowly a genuine grin taking up his features as his eyes sparkled.

"Oh, I'm not denying it." she smiled cheekily at her friend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind…" his words were interrupted by Callie as she nudged in the shoulder with her own.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be googily eyed over Lexie?"

"Hey a man can still appreciate a fine specimen of the female form when he comes across one." He flashed a half smile towards her. "And what a fine body that is." His brows wiggled as he chuckled lowly.

Callie was soon chuckling herself, along with her former man whore friend, which soon turned into boisterous laughter coming from the pair.

A throaty voice coming from behind the duo cut into the friends' laughter, "And just what do you two find so funny?"

Instantly their laughter died as they turned around to be met with the sight of a tall, slim redhead with a single raised inquisitive eyebrow a smirk firmly in place. Callie was the first to react as she leapt to her feet quickly enveloping the redhead in a bone crushing hug.

Addison let out a throaty chuckle at her friend's reaction quickly hugging back before realizing that the woman was quickly cutting off her air supply. "Cal…" She tapped the dark haired woman on her shoulder. "Can't…breathe" she wheezed out.

Quickly dropping her hands, Callie looked apologetically at her friend "Sorry."

"It's fine." Addison waved her hand dismissively. "Just remember you break bones for a living" she smiled widely at the Latina before being enveloped in a much softer and brief hug from one Mark Sloan. "Hi Mark" she smiled at the man.

Callie chuckled lightly at the comment. "Well I wouldn't be possessed to try and squeeze the life out of you if you hadn't ran out on us to California now would I?" the words were spoken lightly, but all three of the parties knew that there was some truth to the words deep down inside. Letting it slide away from her, Callie once again leaned in to give her friend a squeeze. "God I missed you" she murmured quietly.

At this Mark yelled "Hey" with false indignation a hand on his chest as if he had been hurt by the blow.

"Shut up," Callie rolled her eyes playfully at the man, "You know I'm glad I have you too."

"See what you left me with?" she laughs indicating the man standing next to her with a point of her thumb shaking her head causing the other two surgeons to join in with a quick bout of laughter. Callie sighs lightly. "So what are you here for? Finally going to come back to the rainy city and bless the halls with your amazing red hair?"

"Well…" she laughed a throaty laugh as she flipped her hair to the side which let her see the blonde who was standing behind her with a single raised eyebrow waiting for their plan to continue so she could apologize. Seeing the woman, Addison stopped mid-hair flip looking apologetically at the shorter woman.

Both Mark and Callie looked at one another questioningly before trying to see what had captured their red headed friend's attention. Upon seeing the blonde behind Addison, Callie scowled her whole demeanor changing in an instant as she stood back straight,t arms crossed in front of her chest, glare steadily in place as she asked in a steely voice. "What is she doing here?"

Addison's eyes widened in shock at her friend's attitude changing so quickly and turned to look at the angered Latina hoping in some way to placate the woman with her charms. "Callie I happened to have invited this lovely woman if you must know." She smiled as if not sensing her friend's anger.

Callie's jaw clenched knowing exactly what kind of game the other heiress was playing at, but chose to play along for now. "How positively lovely of you to have done Addison." Her voice was devoid of any emotion as she stared at the redheaded woman before her arms still crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, _Calliope _I do love a complement." She smiled smugly at her friend before continuing. "But I'm sure this charming woman deserves some of the credit after all she was so kind as to escort me to the cafeteria." She turned slightly toward the confused blonde putting a hand on her shoulder "Giving up her time just to accompany me."

Callie cringed and mentally bitch slapped her best friend for dropping her full name into the equation: she knew she hated it! Mentally demoting Addison to second best to Mark, her fist clenched slightly knowing that for all her hate of having grown up in that world, the mannerisms were beat into her enough that they had permanently engraved themselves into her psyche. She turned slightly to the shorter woman looking at the woman giving her one of the fakest smiles that had ever graced her face "I do believe Addison has made a valid point and appreciation is in order" She gave a nod to the blonde turning an icy glare towards her friend.

She knows the statement is not exactly as it should be. Actually all of the doctors standing around know that, but no one is going to comment on it. Addison does shoot a look to her friend more out of habit than actual scandalization from what had happened; she knew it was coming to an extent: if you mess with the bull, you're going to get the horns afterall.

Arizona just shifts uncomfortably for a moment not actually understanding what was going on in the moment. She looks between the two women then over to the plastic surgeon that she had a brief and regrettable run in with the previous day, but he does not seem at all perturbed about what is going on therefore she chalks it up to something that the women have done on more than one occasion. Realizing this might be her only chance at an in into this strange, hostile conversation, Arizona plasters on the best dimpled grin that she can muster and shoots it over to the beautiful Latina. "Thank you, but I don't deserve that much. I did have an ulterior motive to why I came."

"I'm not surprised." It's mumbled but still heard and that hateful look from brown eyes has not slackened in the least yet.

And although it is heard Arizona continues on as if she did not hear the words. "I actually wanted to talk to you Calliope."

Callie tenses at the use of her name while both Mark an Addison freeze as if any little noise would set of the bomb that they are sure that is going to come in the form of an angry Hispanic rage over the use of her full name. No one has had the privilege to use that name outside of their close nit group, and even then only in joking or otherwise, since the huge betrayal of a marriage and love. It is like an unspoken sacred right that has horrible repercussions.

Noticing the quiet and the uneasy looks that both the other surgeons are shooting Callie, Arizona's smile falters slightly dimming just the slightest. The Ortho surgeon still has yet to do anything, but the muscles in her body are coiled hard as if ready to spring at any moment in time. And seeing this only makes it harder for her to find something to say so the blonde stays quiet; the silence continues between the group for another beat.

Finally Callie is the one to speak "What?" it is a simple one worded reply, question really, and it comes out in a clipped tone causing the two friends to jump slightly as if ready for an attack; and in a way it was an attack. That short tone was anything but kind, slicing into the silence to plunge into the person that it was directed at, shredding flesh and muscle as it passed through that one shorter individual. Arizona jumped at the tone smile turning into a slight frown; this was definitely not going the way she had planned.

"Uh…" The blonde Peds surgeon cringed as the noise escaped her lips knowing that there was no way of getting out of it. She cleared her throat hoping that it would cover up her lack of eloquence in the moment; a nervous smile took over her features as she shot it towards the still glowering raven haired woman. "Well… I was hoping that I could talk to you alone?" the statement came out more of a question her noise crinkled at the sound of it sighing in defeat internally.

Callie's lips twitched and just for a moment she could not help, but notice how cute it was when the beautiful blue eyed woman's nose twitched, it made her want to coo so much, but she bit it back trying to keep those thoughts from her mind. "I would prefer not to go anywhere." It was not as biting as any of her other statements and she knew that as did everyone else.

It might have been small, but Arizona would take it. Her next move had to be good and she hoped that it would allow her the in she needed she smiled as bashfully as she could looking up to the other woman through her lashes. "Well, I really wanted to apologize to you for my behavior and was hoping I could make it up to you."

Callie's face stone walled, frozen the way it was not having expected that at all. Her eyes told the story of her shock and Arizona mentally patted herself on the back for sticking it out, but chose to remain silent giving the Latina the ability to lead the conversation how she wanted.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the muscles in her body started to relax; her facial expression was the next thing to change as the cold stoic look seemed to melt away along with the tension she held in her body as she adopted a slightly dumbfounded look instead. "You do?" it was asked so innocently that the Latina literally bit the inside of her lip at the pathetic sound, frustrated and annoyed at herself.

Arizona just smiled brightly eyes shining in the light as she nodded "mm hm". It was such a her way of answering and she saw the Latina's lips twitch once again making her feel lighter and happier; this was all going to work out. "And I was actually thinking about something you said earlier,"

Callie cringed internally at the way she spoke to the woman waiting for her to tell her off, but the blonde surprised her as she continued on with her sentence.

"about me not knowing you. You're right I don't know you, but I would like to get to know you."

Before Arizona is able to continue her little speech, Callie breaks in. "Well, I do have a surgery that is should be really cool in about a half hour that you're welcome to come watch." Callie's hands are no longer held over her chest, but lying at her sides. She is open, as her preserved threat is no longer there; she is inviting.

The blonde's smile is radiant if not just a bit humorous. "That would be super! But what I meant was I would _really_ like to get to know you outside of a professional setting." She looks up towards the stunned woman trying to gage her reaction before continuing. "So…I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Wha…?" It comes out as an unintelligible mess and Callie can't help but curse at herself for making the sound as she thinks. The simple answer is an overwhelming yes! But really, she cannot decide if it is the right answer. "uh."_ 'What is up with all the crap that is spilling out of my mouth?_' she questions herself as she gnaws on her bottom lip to keep anymore 'crap' out of her mouth.

Addison and Mark for their parts have been quiet the whole conversation, but listening intently and paying close attention to their friend's reaction. A self-satisfied smirk makes its way on the face of the redhead already knowing that her idea was perfect, but she never really questioned otherwise. Mark is sporting a huge grin; he is of course happy for his friend, but mentally screams: I knew it (!), over and over again. But the silence is stretching and both friends are becoming impatient with Callie's indecision.

"She'd love to!" unable to take her friend's unwillingness to answer any more Addison just had to answer causing all three pairs of eyes in their small group to turn to her. Callie's eyes were slightly wide and incredulous as she looked at the woman who had answered for her.

But before Callie had an opportunity to rebuke or confirm Addison's statement, Mark also added in. "Yeah, and she is off at 5 tonight if you're up for it." he flashed a smile towards the still silent Ortho surgeon.

Arizona threw a questioning look towards the woman who had yet to answer. "Actually that would be really great if you're up for it, Calliope."

Again the name slipped from the blonde's pink lips as a smile took over her features dimples popping as she looked hopefully at the questioned woman and again instinctively Addison and Mark tensed at its use which went unnoticed by both dark haired and fair haired women as their eyes seemed to lock building a thick impenetrable bubble around them.

A genuine smile finally took up residence on dark colored lips as Callie looked the other woman in the eyes and got lost. For once her name truly sounded beautiful and musical like it was supposed to and all because of the gorgeous woman that had let the name slip through perfect lips. "I can't think of anything that I would rather do." Finally an answer and it came out as a low husky whisper as her words soothed over the blonde.

Mark and Addison both looked to each other with raised eye brows at the display that was put before them. Both were familiar with the use of their friend's husky whisper meant when used and neither could really believe that she used it with a woman that she supposedly loathed. And then the huge shit-eating grins came as they turned to look at the two women once again both totally self-satisfied that they were correct in what they had already believed.

The eye sex had gone on for quite some time now and though neither of the two friends were particularly put off by it they knew that lunch had a nice time limit on it especially with Callie's upcoming surgery. Clearing her throat rather loudly, Addison tried to break the spell the two staring women seemed to have been stuck in.

Callie turned sharply at the sound slight irritation written in her features as she looked at her redheaded friend who only raised one finely sculpted eyebrow in silent challenge as she held her gaze for a few seconds. Finally Callie turned away from the imploring stare of her friend to look back at the blonde whose eyes she had only seconds ago been lost in to see her with slightly pink tinted cheeks and a rather cute bashful expression taking over her features.

Callie smiled at the sight which quickly morphed into a slight frown as her eyes averted to her phone after it vibrating its alarm letting her know that she needed to be in surgery now. "Crap I need to get to surgery now." She looked at all three of the people around her giving Addison a quick hug before turning to leave. "Pick me up at six?" she question over her shoulder one raised brow earning her a confirming nod before sauntering out.

The three watched the woman leave before both Mark and Addison turned to the blonde still staring slightly dazedly at the door the Latina just exited through. "You don't even have her number do you?" Addison questioned lightly earning a shake of a head in the negative as an answer causing the two friends to laugh happily.

**Bleep**

This was how it always was and Callie knew that, but she is freaking out as she runs through the pile of clothes once again. Addison and Mark are both giggling to themselves like school girls and it just seems to be making it that much worse. A furious glare is turned towards them as she stares at the two heatedly "Why don't you help instead of sitting there giggling like two teenage girls!" she snarls through clenched teeth still looking anxious.

They stop for a moment lips tightly pressed together to stave off the flow of laughter that is still wanting to escape before their eyes connect a moment it is impossible for them to keep it in any longer and burst into a fight of laughter. "I'm so glad that you guys find my turmoil so hilarious, jerks." She crossed her arms petulantly lower lips slightly jutted out more than her top in a small pout.

This caused a few more chuckles from the pair as they looked on as their friend pouted. "Come on Cal stop pouting you're an adult; a surgeon." Mark smiled lightly at his friend as Addison nodded her agreement with his statement the redhead's lips still twitching in amusement.

Callie sighs running a hand through her hair in frustration "I know I'm just nervous I don't know what to do."

"Jeans."

Both Mark and Callie turn to look at the redhead trying to get clarification on what the meaning of her one word outburst is.

And Addison clarifies only moments later. "She said wear something more casual so wear a pair of nice designer jeans and a nice top;" Callie smiles nodding along with her friend's logic moving towards a pair of dark wash jeans "don't forget to take an extra shirt and clean underwear." This part is added with a wink causing Mark to grin and Callie to freeze jeans in hand turning on her friend looking shocked.

"Addison!" she admonishes only to receive a smile and a light shrug.

"What?" the redhead asks innocently receiving a sharp pointed look from one none-too-happy Latina. "Well do you want to do the obvious walk of shame? It doesn't matter with jeans so take an extra shirt. You know this!"

"You're right I do know that, but no." the raven haired woman shook her head. "I'm an adult. I plan to get to _know_ this woman not bed her the first time we ever go out."

Mark smirked "Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can't have fun. You did it with that Sadie chick." He winked.

"Ugh, look I was in a bad place okay. I am not just going to sleep with this woman!"

"Are you sure about that? I mean you used your sex voice in front of _us"_ Mark indicated between himself and Addison "today."

"I was just caught up in the moment?" she smiled sheepishly her answer coming out as more of a question.

"I'm sure it wasn't hard with all the eye-sex you and Blondie were exchanging." Mark waggled his brows "Bet she got worked up nice for you tonight."

"Mar…" the retort was cut short as she thought back to the moment and slight embarrassment and panic took over. "Oh no. Do you think she's expecting it? What if she's expecting it? What if that's all this really is? I haven't done anything in forever!"

"Cal" Mark tried.

But the Latina seemed oblivious to his words as she continued." I could be horrible at this; I could ruin this just like everything else."

"Callie!" Addison tried getting the woman's attention this time receiving the same results.

"I don't think I could do this. I should just call her and tell her I can't go; call all this off before it's too late…"

"Callie!" Mark bellowed loudly as Addison stood to place her hands on the woman's shoulders gaining her attention.

The Latina stopped mid-rant the words still threatening to spill from her lips as she stared silently at her friends for a still moment. "What?!"

"Just calm down, Hun. You'll be fine." Addison soothed.

"Yea, besides even if you've been out of the game a while I know you haven't lost it." Mark waggled his brows suggestively at his friend.

Callie glared at him while Addison shoved him slightly "Not helping." She spoke lowly so he could only hear. "Don't worry about any of that other stuff if you're not comfortable with it. But don't you dare cancel this date. I know you know that you want to go."

The nervous woman sighed a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips as she nodded once to herself as if accepting the words. "You're right. Thanks."

**[Bleep]**

The fear was still there as the she finished getting ready her two friends there for support until they could slink off to Mark's across the hall and wait for their friend to come back and give them the details. Callie had calmed some she was smiling lightly as her friends joked and she caught up with the redhead who would not be staying _'this time'_ Callie thought when there was a firm knock on the door that caused Callie's heart to stop and her eyes widen in shock and anxiousness.

Seeing the panic and insecurity floating in their friend's eyes again, both Mark and Addison rushed to the aid of their friend. Addison rubbed the dark haired woman's arm soothingly as she tried to get her friend to calm down.

"Calm down Cal" Mark's deep voice soothed over the quiet speaking lowly so the woman on the other side of the door could not hear.

"Yea, Hun, you've got this. You are an amazing, accomplished, and desirable woman. This is just a date. Everything is going to be just fine." She smiled giving the woman's arm a slight squeeze before shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Exactly now hurry up and open that door before she thinks you gave her the wrong address." Mark smiled, joking trying to get his friend to relax further.

Callie flashed the two a smile over her shoulder before gesturing with a nod of her head for them to make themselves scarce which they quickly did. The sight that greeted her as she opened the door literally took her breath away. That beautiful smile was on display and eyes that sparkled and danced in the light looked even bluer than she had remembered paired with the deep blue dress shirt the woman wore on top of black skinny jeans. She was in awe, but was not the only one speechless as Arizona too stood stunned by the sight of the woman before her.

"Hi" it came out as a breathy whisper knocking the Latina from her momentarily lapse in silence.

"Hey. You look…wow." She smiled a full smile as she looked at the gorgeous blonde woman before her.

Arizona ducked her head bashfully at the comment pinking at the cheeks before her gaze once again returned to the sight before her. "You look…stunning." The last word came out almost as another breath and that wide smile of Callie's became impossible bigger.

With an offered hand, which Callie took, Arizona led them away and out of the building walking along the darkening road side by side each with a content smile on their face the silence between the two comfortable. Soon curiousity got the better of the Ortho surgeon and she had to ask. "Um…where are we going?" she questioned wanting to know why they were walking.

"Well, since you told me you lived so close to the hospital I found a nice little place that isn't too stuffy within walking distance…so we could get more time together." She smiled shyly at the last part.

Giving the other woman's hands a squeeze, Callie answered. "I think that's great."

**[Bleep]**

The restaurant is beautiful, but not overly priced or stuffy; it houses a few small family and other couples, but holds a warm atmosphere with a gentle chatter filling the air the two woman adding to that chatting as well as they sit at a small booth sipping their wine and enjoying their meals together.

"So tell me Arizona. Why Arizona?" Callie inquires between a small bite of food as she looks at the woman across from her.

The blonde smiles "I'm named after the battleship, the USS Arizona that my grandfather was serving on during Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 men and my father wanted to honor that sacrifice. I'm very proud to honor him."

"That's amazing."

Arizona just smiles again before asking a question that had been on her mind since she had met the surgeon again today. "Callie"

"Mm" Callie looks up from her food meeting curious blue eyes waiting for her to continue.

"What happened yesterday?" At the furrowed brows she receives, Arizona elaborates. "Well, yesterday you were so much different from what I have seen and heard about you. What was different yesterday because I'm almost positive it wasn't you." Dimples pop as she sends the other woman a smile.

Callie blushes looking sheepish for a moment before just shrugging _'nothing like the truth' _and takes a deep breath diving in head first. "It's really a long story, but the quick notes version is Yang, my roommate, pick up some cookies off of a DOA patient, that we later found out were hash cookies, and happened to stumble across me. We ate three each and went on a rampage of the hospital which is when you had the pleasure of running into me." Callie shrugs.

The blonde is quiet for a moment taking in the information before she lets go and starts to laugh openly. "Wow, I hoped you learned your lesson." She jokes.

"Yea, never take food from Yang." The statement causes both to get lost in a fit of giggles.

[Bleep]

Soon enough the two are walking up the stairs that lead back to Callie's apartment. It's quiet between the two as the night floats through both of their minds in a beautiful and pleasant swirl. Before long the couple is standing outside the door that leads to Callie's home as they stand and look at each other each grinning widely.

"I had a great night." Callie's voice is soft as if talking too loud could make the world shatter.

Arizona grins. "Me too. I'm really glad you came."

They stare into each other's eyes getting lost for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and slowly they lean lips connecting in the middle. This kiss is slowly as their lips move in sync with one another, neither pushing for more although they both burn with the desire too it is not heated nor passionate, but god is it truly perfect. They lean away huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Goodnight Calliope." Her breath fans over a warm face and Callie has fallen in love with the sound of her name coming out of the woman's soft lips.

"Goodnight Arizona."

The door closes slowly between them and Callie leans back against it smile still gracing her features as her lips still tingle from the single most amazing kiss she had ever receive; she can't help but agree. _'Everything will be alright.'_

**The End**

**End Note**

It has happened the story has finally been complete as a gift to all those who will be heading off to school once again. Like me! Hope you enjoy and give a little love.

And I left this open ended just so I could do a sequel if I got enough pestering to do so.

-Bye my fabulous readers. You do my soul well.

MsCrazybird Loves you!


End file.
